Toilet drain lines are commonly left exposed and open after initial installation in new construction and after a toilet has been removed during remodeling of bathroom. However, open drain lines can allow sewer gas to be released into the bathroom and other interior spaces of a home or structure. In addition, foreign objects or debris can fall into the open drain line causing clogs and/or damage to the drain line.
Plumbers and other individuals currently try to block the drain line by shoving a rag in the open end or taping a plastic bag on the end of the drain line. However, rags can become clogged in the drain lines and gasses may still escape using both of these solutions. In addition, the end of the drain line is still exposed to damage from objects, such as tubs, vanities and so forth, being moved in the bathroom and hitting the drain line.
Therefore, a need exists for a drain line cap that temporarily attaches to the end of the toilet drain line to prevent gasses from escaping from the drain line and damage to the end of the drain line.